FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is generally related to furniture such as sofas, chairs, love seats and related seating having seat cushions carried by a spring suspension decking and, more specifically, to such furniture wherein the upholstery frame, generally manufactured of wood, is reinforced at each of the stress points of the individual components of the furniture by being directly secured to a steel or other metallic frame mounted inwardly of the wooden frame. The steel reinforcing frames of the present invention are further designed to support the spring seat suspension decking which is comprised of a plurality of longitudinally extending steel spring elements which are secured to the metallic frame in such a manner as to prevent their release and in such a manner as to prevent metal to metal contact between the springs and the metallic frame. The invention may be utilized with seating incorporating arm and backrests, or in the alternative, in seating-incorporating only arms or backrests depending upon the exact configuration of the upholstery frame.